The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustor assemblies for gas turbine systems, and more particularly to fuel pre-mixers for such combustor assemblies.
Exhaust emissions from a combustion process of a gas turbine system are a concern and are subject to mandated limits. Certain types of gas turbine engines are designed for low exhaust emissions operation, and in particular, for low NOx (nitrogen oxides) operation, reduced combustion dynamics, and ample auto-ignition and flameholding margins. Low NOx combustors often include at least one fuel pre-mixer for mixing compressed air and fuel as they pass through the at least one fuel pre-mixer. Efficient mixing of the compressed air and fuel includes, in part, conditioning the flow in a manner to promote a homogenous air-fuel mix before transfer to a combustion chamber. Such efficient mixing should be achieved without compromising overall efficiency of the gas turbine system.